<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss For You, A Kiss For Her by ZeroHorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315164">A Kiss For You, A Kiss For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/pseuds/ZeroHorizon'>ZeroHorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Kissing everywhere really, Kissing in classrooms - Freeform, Kissing in rose gardens, Sana wants to love her girlfriends equally, WIL AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/pseuds/ZeroHorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning began the way that most things did for Sana: with Jihyo and Mina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic/Art Exchange (The Fic/Art Tinder)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss For You, A Kiss For Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @jeongmisahyo on Twitter, my fic/art tinder partner. Thank you for the gorgeous art collab 💕. Check it out here:</p><p>https://twitter.com/jeongmisahyo/status/1342457353849987072?s=19</p><p> </p><p>There's two storylines in this fic: present day and the story of how Misahyo got together in the past. Italics sections are for the past. The storylines alternate and hopefully it's not too confusing... Enjoy! 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning began the way that most things did for Sana: with Jihyo and Mina. Her two girlfriends were on her mind from the moment she woke up, coloring her morning in bright and wondrous ways as she rushed to get ready for school. Sana brushed her teeth, changed into her uniform, and then paused for just a moment to admire the photobooth pictures tucked around the edge of her bedroom mirror. There were countless photos of herself with Mina and Jihyo, the three of them hugging and giggling together for the camera. An outsider could easily mistaken their relationship as just a really close friendship, but only the three of them knew the truth.</p><p>Despite spending time with both of them nearly every day, Sana was always buzzing with excitement to see Mina and Jihyo. When she arrived at school, she immediately went to pick up her girlfriends from their various activities. She snagged Jihyo from the student council room, snagged Mina from the tutoring center, and then proceeded to drag them both to their favorite secluded classroom for a bit of fun before the first bell rang.</p><p>"Sanaaa," Mina whined as she found herself backed up against the teacher's desk the moment Jihyo shut the door behind them. She sat herself upon the of corner of the desk, her legs dangling off the edge as Sana began to lay kisses against the side of her neck, as Sana began whispering sweet compliments into her ear. Mina pressed her hands lightly against Sana's chest to temper the attack. "Homeroom's gonna start soon. If you wanted to fool around this morning, you should've gotten here earlier!"</p><p>Sana pulled back for a brief moment to cast Mina an appropriately chastised look before resuming her kisses. "I woke up late, I couldn't help it," Sana mumbled into Mina's collarbone.</p><p>Mina sighed at Sana's lack of concern and then turned to their other girlfriend for support. "Jihyo-ya, help me talk some sense into her."</p><p>"Yeah," Sana giggled, also turning and waggling her eyebrows suggestively at Jihyo. She moved to the side slightly to make room for Jihyo to join them. "Help me talk some sense into her," Sana echoed, where 'help me talk some sense into her' clearly meant 'help me kiss Mina before class starts'.</p><p>Jihyo watched the exchange between Mina and Sana with an affectionate smile. Somehow Mina, the youngest and most responsible of the three, and Sana, the eldest and definitely the most irresponsible, always bickered a bit when it came to situations like this. And somehow Jihyo, the middle in both age and personality, was always there to mediate.</p><p>"Mina's right," Jihyo declared, coming to the younger girl's rescue. She directed her response toward Sana. "You should've gotten here earlier if you wanted to make out. So no kisses for you." She stepped deftly between Mina and Sana and pressed a kiss to Mina's lips, much to Mina's delight. Jihyo let Mina take the lead on it, mildly surprised when what Jihyo expected to be a quick kiss soon turned into a slow and heated mess right before Sana's eyes. Jihyo leaned deeply into Mina and let herself become overwhelmed with the kiss before Sana's complaints broke them apart.</p><p>"That's not fair," Sana whined. Her hands tugged at the hems of Jihyo's and Mina's pleated skirts pitifully. "I want kisses, too!" She nuzzled against Jihyo's cheeks and then Mina's, urging them to kiss her back, but Mina chuckled and pulled away.</p><p>"Then maybe next time you'll plan on getting here sooner," Mina replied with a smirk. She gave Jihyo another kiss and then hopped off the desk, straightening her ruffled tie as she went. "I need to meet up with Momo before homeroom starts. I'll see you guys later."</p><p>"W-wait. Do I really not get a kiss?" Sana asked. She hurried forward with a pout, catching Mina before the younger girl reached the door. "I promise I'll pay attention in class today," she added hopefully, wondering if Mina would make her beg for affection. Instead, Mina replied with an exasperated giggle that shot to the top of Sana's heart. Sana closed her eyes as Mina kissed her quickly, the ghost of a touch making Sana wonder if Mina's lips were impossibly soft or if Mina hadn't really kissed her at all.</p><p>"You better pay REALLY good attention," Mina said firmly, swiping her thumb gently across Sana's bottom lip like a promise of the reward to come if Sana behaved today. "<i>Or else,</i>" she added pointedly. And then Mina turned and exited the classroom with an ethereal grin that left Sana's cheeks pink with shyness.</p><p>"Ooooh, someone's in trouble," Jihyo teased. She threw her arms playfully around Sana's neck as she hugged Sana from behind. And Sana smiled wistfully at Mina's retreating form as she pulled Jihyo closer, feeling a faintly nagging tug at her otherwise carefree heart.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>Sana knew she had a life that most high school students could only dream of. She was pretty (or so she was often told), and popular (indisputably so), and she had not one but TWO beautiful girlfriends adorning either arm. Sana never imagined that she would ever find another person she connected with deeply enough that she would want to date them and they, in turn, would want to date her back. But life proved her wrong twice by sending both Jihyo and Mina to her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If Sana were to compare her relationship with Jihyo to her relationship with Mina (not that she ever liked to compare her girlfriends to each other), it was easy to point out that Sana had been friends with Jihyo longer and therefore knew the older of her two girlfriends better. Sana and Jihyo were "partners" before they were ever girlfriends, a troublemaking tag team that formed at the beginning of freshman year. Being friends with Jihyo was easy for Sana, indescribably effortless, sometimes akin to the feeling that they shared a single brain. They laughed at the same jokes, that had all the same preferences, and they were both oblivious to their own feelings for each other for the longest time, their incredibly fun friendship leaving no room for romance at first.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Looking back on it though, given enough time, Sana felt like she and Jihyo would've eventually realized that they liked each other and they would've naturally fallen in love on their own, had it not been for an unexpected variable in their friendship in the form of a transfer student named Myoui Mina.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Sometimes I wonder if Mina's just putting up with me," Sana found herself admitting out loud to Jihyo later that day. They were in the courtyard after school waiting for Mina's ballet lesson to end so they could pick her up together. And while resting on a bench and passing the time with Jihyo, Sana couldn't help but voice the concern that was currently on her mind.</p><p>Jihyo sat up straight with her eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you crazy?" Jihyo asked Sana seriously. "Mina ADORES you. How could you think she's just putting up with you?"</p><p>"I dunno... Lately I feel like I'm always doing things she disapproves of," Sana sighed heavily. "Coming to school late, forgetting to do my homework, failing tests..."</p><p>Jihyo laughed gently, her fingers tenderly playing with Sana's long locks of hair. "Are you thinking about Mina scolding you this morning for being late? I wouldn't worry about it. She's just very serious when it comes to school." She patted Sana lightly on the head when she noticed how dejected the older girl continued to look. "But by the way," Jihyo added, "I also disapprove of everything you just mentioned. Please try harder at school."</p><p>Sana cracked the smallest of smiles because she knew Jihyo was trying to make her laugh. "I'm serious though. Sometimes I feel like... Like Mina and I just aren't as close as you guys are. We barely have anything in common."</p><p>"Aren't you just overthinking things a little bit?" Jihyo asked gently.</p><p>"Maybe. But sometimes I wonder if Mina could be just as happy dating only you. Like if I wasn't even around."</p><p>Jihyo hesitated slightly, letting Sana's confession sink in. "...are you thinking about breaking up with her?</p><p>"No! Definitely not!" Sana quickly denied, the fervor of her words causing her to jump to her feet, but then Sana's energy deflated just as quickly. With her shoulders sagging, she softly mumbled, "I just wonder what I need to do to get Mina to like me as much as she likes you. As much as I like her..."</p><p>Jihyo breathed a soft sigh of relief that went undetected by Sana. "Then talk to her. Let her know how you're feeling. If Mina cares about you as much as I know she does, she'll make you feel better."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess," Sana mumbled, still unconvinced.</p><p>"But in the meantime," Jihyo announced, checking the time on her phone, "we still have about 20 minutes before Mina's lesson ends. How about I try to cheer you up, too?"</p><p>"What'd you have in mind?" Sana asked dully.</p><p>Jihyo stood up with a brilliant smile and held out a hand to Sana. "Make out session in the rose garden."</p><p>Sana perked up immediately. That DID sound really appealing. It was staggering how well Jihyo knew what to do to lift her mood in an instant. With an eager smile, Sana slipped her hand into Jihyo's and let her girlfriend lead them to the elaborate garden on the other side of the courtyard.</p><p>There was a secret spot in the back corner of the garden that no one else at school seemed to know about. It was a small enclosure hidden behind a high hedge just beyond a lonely weeping willow tree that also obscured the enclosure from view from above. It was the perfect place for three people to sneak off to in the middle of the day when all the classrooms were in use. It was another place in the school that Mina, Sana, and Jihyo liked to call their own.</p><p>The moment they rounded the hedges and were hidden from sight, Jihyo pulled Sana close and kissed her, slowly and heatedly, her hands daringly sliding up the back of Sana's thighs and trailing a bit higher... Sana smiled into the kiss; this was EXACTLY what she needed to cheer up.</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better," Jihyo murmured, her voice low with flirtation and secrecy, "you can close your eyes and pretend that it's Mina kissing you."</p><p>Sana knew Jihyo had only said that as a joke to get her to laugh, and yet Sana couldn't help but feel appalled at the suggestion. She stopped the kiss instantly, pulling away and taking Jihyo's cheeks carefully in both hands to make sure Jihyo was staring into her eyes before she spoke. "Jihyo-ya... when I'm kissing you, I'm ONLY thinking about you. I like you a lot too, Park Jihyo," Sana confessed shakily, her voice trembling over the desperate words that tumbled out of her mouth. "As much as I worry and think about Mina's feelings for me, I hope you know that I worry and think a lot about you, too."</p><p>The idea that Jihyo thought of herself as anything less than Mina in Sana's heart was an ache that was suddenly too painful for Sana to bear. One day, when all three of them were more confident in their relationship and in their feelings for each other, Sana knew a joke like that would make them all laugh. But right now, the joke just made Sana worry about a world of things she wished she wasn't so worried about.</p><p>"I know you do, I know," Jihyo replied soothingly, shaken by Sana's strong reaction but remorseful all the same. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked around like that. I like you a lot too, Sana." She brought the older girl into a tight hug, rubbing her back reassuringly. When Sana stopped trembling in her arms, Jihyo pulled back gently, dipping her head to rest Sana's forehead against her own. "I'm only thinking of you right now, OK?" Jihyo said softly, leaning in slowly for a tentative kiss. "Think only about me, too."</p><p>Sana closed her eyes and felt the touch of Jihyo's lips, hesitant at first, then much more surely upon the next kiss. And as Sana started to reciprocate again, she felt Jihyo's kisses grow deeper and more intense, full of the kind of ache and want that Sana was certain could only exist from a "first love" relationship. It was intense enough for both of them that they didn't hear anyone approach until that person was basically on top of them, loudly clearing her throat to get their attention.</p><p>"Ahem!"</p><p>Sana and Jihyo looked up in a daze to find Mina staring at them with a rather amused expression.</p><p>"That must be a really good kiss if you didn't hear me coming. May I join in, too?" Mina asked innocently, as though she was requesting to join their lunch table and not some heavy make out session on school grounds that was teetering past the edge of rated T.</p><p>"Mina!" Jihyo exclaimed cheerfully. "You're done early!"</p><p>The younger girl nodded just as cheerfully. "Yup! And I've got plenty of time to fool around now," she added, winking cheekily at Sana as a jab for Sana's late arrival this morning. Mina then looked back and forth at both of her girlfriends. "So... Can I join in?"</p><p>Still dazed from Jihyo's kiss, Sana could barely catch her breath as Mina came closer to them. Mina turned to her first, kissing the corner of Sana's mouth, almost as a warm-up.</p><p>"Maybe I can make it up to you for not kissing you enough this morning?" Mina suggested in a soft whisper that sent shivers up and down Sana's spine.</p><p>Sana swallowed thickly. She wanted her mouth to say "yes", but her brain was too busy admiring how beautiful Mina looked, tired and sweaty from ballet lessons with her hair lightly stuck to the side of her face and eyes shimmering in the shadowy sunlight of late afternoon, that Sana could only hang her mouth open stupidly, just trying to breathe.</p><p>"That's Sana-talk for 'yes'," Jihyo supplied helpfully. Then Jihyo started kissing the side of Mina's face tenderly. "I missed you while you were at practice, by the way."</p><p>Mina sighed into Jihyo's touch before leaning into Sana to kiss her properly. "I missed you guys, too."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>Mina created tension between Sana and Jihyo without even meaning to do so. It was hard for either of them to put their finger on it at first, but something about Mina's presence within their friendship made the air feel charged with electricity. Mina wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary either--she was just the shy and soft-spoken transfer student who they were eagerly trying to befriend, and yet Sana and Jihyo found themselves tripping over backwards to please Mina however they could. But Mina, in turn, always welcomed their actions warmly, reciprocating their kindness just as affectionately to her two new friends.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was strange then how Sana and Jihyo could feel the dynamics of their friendship shift a bit whenever Mina was hanging out with them. There was an edge of tension that was slowly bubbling under the surface, not yet detrimental to their friendship but with the potential to boil over and destroy everything they had built together. It became unbearable to the point that Sana and Jihyo were forced to stop one day and discuss what the source of the problem was. And it was a simple conversation in the end.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I think I like Mina," Sana sighed, finding it easier to admit the truth to Jihyo than she thought it would be.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know," Jihyo replied, mirroring Sana's sigh. "I think I like Mina, too."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We're always too similar for our own good, aren't we?" Sana smiled wryly. She nudged her shoulder against Jihyo's. Their preferences were so identical that of course they would fall for the same girl.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jihyo answered Sana with a wry grin of her own. "So what do we do now?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We do nothing." Sana turned to look at Jihyo, her eyes roaming Jihyo's familiar features, her gaze coming to rest upon the soft, melancholic expression that Jihyo was giving her. Because as much as she could feel her heart changing and wanting more from her friendship with Mina, Sana also didn't want to lose her friendship with Jihyo. And Sana knew that Jihyo felt the same. So when Jihyo nodded with complete understanding at Sana's plan to not upset the balance between the three of them, Sana let out a sigh of relief. It was nice that she and Jihyo were always on the same wavelength.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Great, so nothing changes?" Sana asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Nothing changes," Jihyo confirmed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But it was impossible for everything to remain the same.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>Sometimes Sana found it hard being in a three person relationship. It wasn't that Sana had an issue with loving two people at the same time or that she didn't have enough love to go around; it was just hard to keep things balanced between Mina and Jihyo. Gifts, affection, quality time, and more; Sana always wanted to be fair in everything she did for her girlfriends, and sometimes that balance was hard to achieve.</p><p>Later that night, Sana and Mina found themselves over at Jihyo's house for an impromptu sleepover. Jihyo had called them both after school with the invitation and now they were hanging out together in Jihyo's bedroom after dinner.</p><p>Sana loved their dynamic when it was just the three of them hanging out. When they were in public, they would joke around and laugh and talk about all kinds of things. And when they were alone together in private, they would do the exact same thing, but with kisses and cuddles to go around. Right now, for example, Sana was comfortably snuggled on Mina's lap as she tried to throw pieces of popcorn into Jihyo's mouth. Mina giggled as Sana's throws, each one more terrible than the last, sent Jihyo wildly leaning in all directions to unsuccessfully catch the morsels before they hit the ground.</p><p>"So much for having a big mouth," Sana joked, which earned her a bop on the head with a cushion from Jihyo.</p><p>"I'd like to see YOU catch a piece of popcorn thrown 3 feet away from your mouth," Jihyo retorted with a laugh. She then picked up the empty bowl and headed to the door.</p><p>"W-where are you going?" Sana asked even though the answer was obvious.</p><p>"To get some more popcorn. You two have fun while I'm gone," Jihyo joked, winking playfully at her girlfriends before closing the door behind her. And something about Jihyo's expression just before she left told Sana that Jihyo wasn't planning to return any time soon...</p><p>An awkward silence quickly fell upon the room--at least, it felt awkward to Sana. Her mind quickly latched onto the concerns she had from this morning about Mina merely tolerating her, and Sana was suddenly uncomfortable sitting on Mina's lap in the empty room, her previously warm and cozy seat now feeling unbearably hot. (Or maybe it was just Sana who felt unbearably hot.)</p><p>"Are you OK, Sana?" Mina mumbled into the older girl's neck while wrapping her arms gently around Sana's waist. "You feel so tense. Why don't you relax a little?"</p><p>"I... I'm trying," Sana replied nervously. "Maybe I need to sit somewhere else." She quickly scooted off Mina's lap and onto the empty stretch of bed next to them.</p><p>"Are you sure you're OK?" Mina asked, sounding a bit dubious. "If I've done something to make you uncomfortable--"</p><p>"You haven't!" Sana quickly reassured her. Normally when Mina and Sana were alone together, things were never this awkward. Usually there was something to do or something to talk about that occupied the time. And even when there wasn't anything to say or do, usually Mina and Sana could enjoy the silence between them without feeling uncomfortable. But today, with insecure thoughts floating around in Sana's mind, she was definitely overthinking everything.</p><p>"Hmm..." Mina frowned gently. "Then is there anything you wanna talk to me about? Whatever it is, I promise I'll listen to you." She reached out and caressed Sana's cheek gently, her warm eyes trying to offer Sana some reassurance. Mina's gaze was so disarming that Sana couldn't help but say what was on her mind.</p><p>"Mina... Do you like me?"</p><p>The speed at which Mina's expression transformed from reassuring to bewildered was enough to make Sana smile despite feeling vulnerable. Clearly Mina hadn't been expecting that question.</p><p>"Of course I like you, Sana, with all my heart. Well--with half my heart. The other half is with Jihyo," Mina teased gently, but only cautiously in order to let Sana know that she wasn't trying to dismiss Sana's concerns. "Have I done something to make you question that? Perhaps this morning...?"</p><p>"A little bit..." Sana admitted sheepishly. She slowly confessed the same insecurities she had revealed to Jihyo earlier, about feeling like she was disappointing Mina, that she wasn't compatible enough for Mina. And with every confession, Sana realized that she liked both Mina and Jihyo a lot more today than she had liked them when they first started dating a few weeks ago.</p><p>It was only natural that her feelings for her girlfriends would mature over time, and Sana enjoyed the realization that her love for them had grown bigger. But Sana also hated these ever-growing feelings in her heart because right now they made her feel vulnerable. As she poured her feelings out to Mina, hoping that Mina would say something reassuring--at the very least, hoping Mina wouldn't laugh at her--Sana felt more insecure right now than the moment they had all confessed to each other. But it seemed like Mina understood how Sana was feeling, and therefore Mina listened patiently while holding Sana tightly in her arms.</p><p>"Am I... Am I just imagining it then? That you and I aren't as close as you and Jihyo?" Sana wondered nervously. And to her disappointment, Mina didn't deny it.</p><p>"Honestly, I do think I'm a little closer to Jihyo since we have a few more things in common. But--" Mina paused to squeeze Sana even more tightly against her chest when she felt the older girl slump with disappointment. "That doesn't mean you and I AREN'T close, Sana. I care about you and Jihyo more than anyone else."</p><p>"But... But it's not fair!" Sana whined. She was being a little childish, but it came down to her desire for their relationships to be balanced in all aspects. "I don't like it that our relationship isn't as close as yours and Jihyo's."</p><p>"You know what?" Mina said, nose pressed into Sana's cheek affectionately. "I don't like it either. So let's do something about it. How about we start to spend a little more time together to build up that closeness, just the two of us."</p><p>"Just us? Without Jihyo?" Sana hesitated. Again, true to her desire for balance, somehow it didn't feel right now to exclude Jihyo from their dates.</p><p>"I'm completely busy next weekend!" Jihyo shouted through the closed door, making Mina and Sana both jump in surprise. "If you two wanna make plans without me then, go right ahead!"</p><p>Mina burst into laughter at Jihyo's unexpected intrusion, but Sana was indignant that Jihyo was eavesdropping. She crossed the bedroom and yanked open the door.</p><p>"You were listening in on us?!" Sana exclaimed on a huff.</p><p>Unfazed by Sana's greeting, Jihyo leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry! But of course I was! I'm nosy and I knew you'd forgive me." She placed the bowl of popcorn on her nightstand, climbed back onto the bed, and then scooped Mina into her lap. "And I was worried about how you and Mina were doing, and I wanted to make sure the relationship between all three of us was OK."</p><p>"Well when you put it that way," Sana mumbled, "it's hard to be mad at you." She was no longer indignant, just relieved that the nagging feeling on her heart was no longer there. Sana went over and joined her girlfriends on the bed. Mina and Jihyo both reached out and pulled her close, the three of them entwining themselves in a many armed hug.</p><p>"I just want us all to be happy and comfortable with each other," Jihyo continued. "So if you two need to spend more time alone with each other to build up your relationship, you have my blessing."</p><p>"And you really won't you feel left out?" Sana asked.</p><p>Jihyo shook her head. "Nope. I think this'll be good for you guys. And even if I did start to feel left out, I would only have to tell you guys and I know you'd make me feel better."</p><p>"Oh would we?" Mina teased. "And how exactly would we make you feel better?"</p><p>"Just like this," Jihyo said, gazing at her girlfriends affectionately. She kissed Mina gently and then turned and kissed Sana, too. "Just by being with me, worrying about me, and trying to make me feel better. This is all I need to not feel left out."</p><p>Sana giggled at Jihyo's sappy response. But honestly, she felt the exact same way. Because even though Sana still worried a bit about becoming closer to Mina and she worried a bit about Jihyo feeling left out, it was easier to worry when Mina and Jihyo were there to make her feel better.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i><br/>
Balance was a fickle fiend, Sana realized. The revelation came to her one morning before school. She and Jihyo were still resolutely ignoring their feelings for Mina as agreed upon, but balance between three people clearly wasn't meant to be dictated by two.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They were hanging out with Mina in their beloved secluded classroom. Mina was working on her homework while Sana sat on Jihyo's lap at the neighboring desk and they entertained themselves with fake kisses. It was something that Jihyo and Sana often did to amuse themselves. Somehow it was just funny to bring their lips close but not quite close enough for a kiss, and they did it over and over again, giggling all the while. </i>
</p><p><i>"Why don't you kiss for real?" Mina asked quietly, making both girls jump in surprise. Jihyo and Sana turned to find Mina staring at them intensely while they stared back at her in confusion. "Your lips are about 5 centimeters away from each other. </i>And I know you guys like each other.<i> Why not lean forward all the way and kiss?"</i></p><p>
  <i>In the silence that followed, Sana was certain that Mina and Jihyo could hear her heart exploding. Somehow the idea that she and Jihyo liked each other had never crossed her mind before, and somehow suddenly their undeniably close friendship looked different in light of Mina's observation. For a moment, Sana wanted to scream at Mina for upsetting the precarious balance between all of them, as though such an action would turn back time, but it was impossible to undo a revelation of this magnitude.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Uh... We... We don't like each other that way," Sana tried to deny, laughing nervously and convincing no one--herself included--with those words. Jihyo looked just as nervous and uncomfortable with Sana perched upon her lap now, the palpable tension between them suddenly feeling unbearable. </i>
</p><p><i>"Oh really?" Mina replied with a smirk. She set down her pencil and closed her notebook, fully intent on disrupting the balance even further. "How about I reveal something else I've noticed then?" Mina paused for dramatic effect with a knowing smiling playing across her lips. </i>"I know you both have a crush on me."<i></i></p><p>
  <i>Sana and Jihyo turned and shared a nervous look with each other. Somehow, this admission was even more embarrassing than the first one. Mina really was too smart for her own good.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The feeble attempts to deny the truth began again with both Jihyo and Sana working together to try to explain to an overly smug Mina that they merely liked her as a friend. In Sana's mind, they were all still in a love triangle with lines that didn't travel in both directions, so what good would it do to have the truth out in the open that both of them had feelings for Mina? But then Mina surprised them with one final observation about their friendship that seemed to shatter the world and then put it back together in a better way.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"There's just one more thing I have to tell you guys," Mina said, her confident smirk dropping slowly, a shy and nervous smile taking its place. "I think... I mean, I KNOW... that I... I like you guys too."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Balance was indeed fickle, Sana realized as she watched their friendship fall into chaos one moment only for it to fall back into perfect balance in the next. A string of stars aligned in the sky all at once following Mina's shy confession, and suddenly everything made sense. Sana and Jihyo's partnership-slash-friendship, the inexplicable tension they felt when they were together with Mina, the one and only path the three of them could take that would make everyone happy; suddenly, everything was clear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A series of nervous confirmations between the three of them quickly followed. Yes, Mina really did like them. Yes, Jihyo and Sana really did like Mina. And then, as Sana turned on Jihyo's lap to face her, as they closed the 5 centimeters of distance between them, they confirmed that Sana and Jihyo really did like each other, too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"How long have you known all this? Why didn't you tell us sooner that you liked us??" Sana and Jihyo exclaimed, embarrassed and indignant all at once because Mina had known the truth about the situation the whole time as they squirmed with embarrassment throughout the conversation.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, well--!" Mina sputtered, equally as embarrassed and indignant. "Why didn't you guys confess to me instead of waiting for me to confess FOR you!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then they all paused, pink-faced and full of nervous tension, and then they burst out into laughter. It was an unforgettable moment for all of them, this morning of revelations, of shy beginnings and first kisses. But just like everything with Sana and Jihyo and Mina from this moment forward, they did it together with kindness and love.</i>
</p>
<hr/><p>The evening ended the way most things do for Sana: with Jihyo and Mina. They were sleeping together on Jihyo's bed, a bit squashed together but comfortable. Sana was in the middle tonight. Usually it was Mina, their precious youngest, or Jihyo, their beloved center, who sat in the middle. But tonight, it was Sana who was in need of comfort and reassurance, and therefore it was Sana who received the coveted center spot. She was cuddled, she was coddled, and her hands were held by Jihyo and Mina from either side. And as Sana started to fall asleep as they watched over her, this was exactly where Sana wanted to be, always and forever.</p><p>"Are you warm?" Mina asked, to which Sana replied with a "yes".</p><p>"Are you comfortable?" Jihyo wondered, and Sana murmured in agreement.</p><p>She felt gentle kisses on both sides of her cheeks and she squeezed the hands that held her own as she heard one last question carried by the gentle lilt of Mina's voice.</p><p>"Do you know how much we love you?"</p><p>Sana smiled and teetered off into Dreamland, feeling their love deeply right now, more sure of this feeling than anything else in the world.</p><p>"Yes," Sana mumbled gently before falling asleep, a carefree smile on her face as another day ended and another day would soon begin with both Mina and Jihyo at her side. "I love you guys, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to @keiyuuart for giving me motivation to write by running this event!</p><p>Find me on Twitter at @misamosquito!</p><p>Merry Christmas! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>